<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by anakincanchokemethanks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456701">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks'>anakincanchokemethanks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Being Cheesy As Usual, Anakin Skywalker is Extra™, Anakin Skywalker is a Good Baker™, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mild Language, Miniscule Reference to Cannibalism, Not Sponsored by Google Home, Sorry if You're Allergic to Chocolate, Star Wars Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy holidays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of many activities, you and Anakin decide to snuggle up beside the fireplace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin skywalker/Gender-Neutral Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ummm Merry Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of soft, jazzy Christmas music filled the room--more namely Charlie Brown's <em>O Tannenbaum</em>--accompanied by the soft, quiet crackling of a newly stoked fire, to which you were currently attending to.</p><p>Anakin had found the Charlie Brown Christmas album and played it on the Google Home speaker that sat in the kitchen while he had been going back and forth between mixing up cookie batter and throwing them on to cookie sheets and mixing up new batches of icing and letting you decorate the cookies.</p><p>Baking was one of his secret side hobbies, you had found out a few years ago when you first started dating. Now that you were married, it had been unsurprising to you that Anakin would stay in the kitchen during the holidays to bake. And even cook.</p><p>You made your way to the kitchen after finishing stoking the fire, the aroma of freshly baked cookies and sugar filled your nostrils.</p><p>"Smells good," you comment, looking at the counter that was laid out with all sorts of trays of cookies and desserts.</p><p>He smiles and turns his head to you, working diligently over the stove. "Thanks," he says with a bright smile before turning his head back to his food.</p><p>You nod and watch him turn on the electric mixer, the sounds of chocolate chips scraping the inside of the metal bowl and electrical whirring tuned out the soft music in the background.</p><p>You admired how dedicated he was to his craft; in fact, he was always dedicated to everything. To his job, to your household, to you and making you happy--you found it awe-inspiring about how willing he was to put forth the extra work. It didn't really occur to you why you were surprised that Anakin could cook. It was just him showing you how much more dedicated he was to you and your relationship.</p><p>You snap up from your daze and look up when you hear a loud beeping sound coming from the oven. Anakin quickly turns off the mixer and grabs a few hot pads that were laying on the counter and moves to open the oven door, grabbing the cookie sheet with the hot pads. He brings it out of the oven and sets it on top of the glass stovetop, a new fresh scent of cookies wafted into the air.</p><p>"What kind of cookies did you just pull out?" You ask, peeking over the counter to get a look, but his wide build blocks your vision.</p><p>"The good kind."</p><p>You roll your eyes, and even though you can't see his face, you just know that there's a shit-eating smirk on it.</p><p><em>"No</em>, " you say mockingly, moving from your position on the counter, making your way over to him. "I guess I'm just gonna have to find out myself."</p><p>"Fine, but they're still hot," he remarks, and you just shrug.</p><p>"And the man cooking them isn't?" You chuckle, poking his side.</p><p>"What are you insinuating? Are you going to eat me?" He laughs, picking up a cookie from the sheet and handing it to you.</p><p>"I just might," you chuckle, which makes him laugh.</p><p>"Okay, whatever." He waves off your antics and you bite down into the cookie, soon finding it to be chocolate chip.</p><p>"Oh wow," you mumble, holding a hand under your chin just in case crumbs decide to fall from the cookie. "This is really good."</p><p>His eyes light up and he immediately plants a kiss on to your forehead. "I'm so glad you think so. Hey," he turns back around real quick and dips his finger inside the mixing bowl and pulls it back out before turning around to you, revealing a clump of cookie dough on his finger. "Try this, it's a new recipe. "</p><p>You chuckle at the word <em>recipe</em>, finding it funny at just how professional he sounded.</p><p>"I dunno... I might just bite your finger off," you mock, copying Anakin's smirk.</p><p>He rolls his eyes and chuckles lightly. "Just try it."</p><p>You lean in and lick the cookie dough off of his finger, finding the cookie dough to be a bit sweeter than usual. You let it digest before speaking again.</p><p>"Oh wow, it's sweet. Like, sweeter than usual."</p><p>"All because of you," he says with a wink, to which you roll your eyes. He laughs and turns back around to face his cookies.</p><p><em>What an idiot</em>, you thought, finishing up the rest of your cookie. It was okay though. He was your cheesy, awkward, idiot. You loved him for it. You wouldn't trade him for the world.</p><p>You wrap your arms around him, hugging his from behind, leaning your head into his grey hoodie, taking in his scent that smelled of warm cookies and fruity desserts.</p><p>"I love you, you know that right?" You murmur, muffling it into his hoodie. "Even though I think you're an idiot sometimes, I still love you."</p><p>Anakin nods at your statement and you feel a pair of hands squeeze the ones that were wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"Of course I know that. You wouldn't have married me if you didn't love me," he replies warmly, his voice rumbled in his chest, vibrating up against your cheek as you continued to lay your head against his back.</p><p>"Hmm... Maybe I married you for your money and your muscles and your hair," you joked, squeezing his bicep before wrapping your arms back around him. "You mister mechanical engineer, you."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that," he grumbles. "But don't even flatter yourself baby, you're head over heels in love with me. You can't resist."</p><p>He does a dramatic thing with his metal hand and presses it up against his forehead like a damsel in distress.</p><p>"...You're ridiculous."</p><p>"Ridiculously in love with you."</p><p>"Okay, cookie monster, I think the fumes are getting to you," you decide to remove yourself from the situation and decide to take him with you so you wouldn't bear to have to deal with him being so cheesy. "You've been baking cookies too long, lets go lie down. "</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" He says incredulously with a hint of sarcasm. "But my batch isn't done--"</p><p>"Oh stick it in the fridge Duff Goldman. Besides, at the rate of cookies we're at, the two of us couldn't even finish this much in a month. They'll go stale."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"Anakin the cookies can wait." You grab his hands and turn him around to face you, giving him sad puppy dog eyes, making sure to pout your lip. "I wanna go lay down with you."</p><p>He sighs, probably forcing a smile onto his lips. He leans over and presses a kiss to your forehead. "I can never say no to a face like that, I suppose."</p><p>You smile and guide him over to the couch that lay next to the fireplace. You lay down on to it, melting into the sofa that was now warm from the blazing fire.</p><p>Anakin finds a spot in-between you and the back of the couch, sliding in from the back. <em>Extra</em>.</p><p>"Why didn't you just lay down on the other side of me?"</p><p>He grumbles something and ignores your question about his antics and pulls you into a warm hug where you bury your head into his chest--finally allowing yourself to relax with him; which was something you've been wanting to do all night. </p><p>"Did you have a good Christmas, my love?" He asks you, slipping his left hand under your shirt to rest on your stomach to draw soft circles on.</p><p>You smile and nuzzle in closer to his chest, enjoying his furnace-like body.</p><p>"Yes, I did. I can't believe you continued to make cookies all day, though. Even after dinner."</p><p>"What can I say?" He pauses to press a soft kiss to your cheek. "I'm a cookie connoisseur."</p><p>"Of course you are," you mumble, feeling your eyelids getting heavy.</p><p>The sound of Anakin's soothing voice, plus the sound of the fireplace crackling and ironically the sound of smooth Christmas jazz playing in the background made it very easy to fall asleep to. Breathing in Anakin's scent and huddling into his warm body brought you warmth--a different kind of warmth, though.</p><p>It was the feeling of nostalgia, a cozy, comforting nostalgia. Waking up early on a Christmas morning to open gifts, surrounded by loved ones, smelling a sweet, gratifying smell that would linger in your mind for the rest of the day.</p><p>It was a familiar feeling, a feeling of... Home. Except, not a physical house, no, not that kind of home.</p><p>The feeling of being loved and accepted and nurtured. The sense of... belonging.</p><p>Nestling into the cozy couch and pressing a kiss to his jaw, you realized at that moment that Anakin was your home. And you wouldn't give up him or that feeling for the world.</p><p>"Ani?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, my love."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>